I Give You My Word
by Trissica
Summary: "I give you my word, I will return for you" So Jane has to wait, continue to search for him, While Thor must contend with the destruction his brother reaped upon earth, the declaration of war. And Loki is not done, for his revenge against his powerful brother needs to be dealt with. And how does one go about doing that? By Breaking apart all the things that make Thor who he is.
1. Prequel

**I've have been on a Thor Kick for the longest time, but only now have finally created something I would worthy of the God of Thunder and the Brilliant Scientist. **

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! **

**Till next time**

**~Triss**

* * *

Prequel:

She'd seen it on the news, the whole world had watched as New York city had begun a battle that no one thought earth could possibly win. Jane Foster had watched from the labs in another country, watching as the city she had barley know fall into another world.

With that new world created, born from fire, and crumbling concrete jungles she saw fighters, warriors that had come to avenge those that had already felt the battle was over. She found warriors that had fought for earth… and win.

Jane remembered the frantic search for a television when an old intern, Darcy, had called in a frantic mess. Yelling at her to turn on the nearest TV and look at what was happening. Soon all the scientist at the conservatory were running around, the battle in front of them caused the whole world to stop and watch…. And pray.

The young woman remembered her heart wrenching at a familiar sight, a demi-god clad in armor that was as powerful as the voice and presence he commanded. The lightening that lit up the skies like a creature bent of killing the foreign creatures that had come to the world. Even in all the wreckage she still felt that powerful pull in her chest, the one that seemed to beat in a tempo that waited for him again. She was a mortal girl that had fallen for Thor, the God of thunder.

They all watched in horror, Jane and the other scientists, hoping that there would be signs of victory, of winning. There were many times when she was forced to do nothing when the one person she truly cared for more then herself was thrown through buildings, ripped at and beaten down. There was nothing she could do, she only knew that no matter how or what it took she had to get there. Jane Foster had to get to Thor no matter what it took.

It took hours, her eyes ever leaving the screen, to find someone to get a plane out to the states of America. Her contacts with Coulson had proven the golden ticket to get her there as soon as possible, to skip customs and travel back without too much of a hitch. Her ear were never far from the voices of brave newscasters that told the story and her heart seemed to break every time the God with the powers of the sky flashed through the screen. Jane ignored the pleas from the others, the hollering from Darcy when she asked to be picked up at the closest airport that allowed her fly in. All she knew was that she needed to be back there, back in New York and near the only one who made her feel as if she was the most brilliant thing in the universe.

Jane had watched from the plane ride, not eating and barely able to even keep her eyes shut for more then a few minutes. And then somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean the battle ended…. The creatures made of gray flesh and armor fell suddenly; The warriors of earth had saved the planet; the man of stars and strips , Captain America, Bruce Banner, whom she knew years ago when his projects were still only with a paper and pen and the green monster in him awoke, Iron Man—the billionaire scientist, and two others she had never heard of but had held their own. A woman that reminded her of a lethal spider, all dressed in black save the red fire of hair and a man whose aim was beyond human.

She remembered it took a few days to get to the city. The calls she made to Erik had gone unheard, the messages never responded to. She was concerned for him, knowing that he had been apart of the chaos raging in New York. Then when she was driving toward the city in the dead of night, towards a train—any train she got a call. Erik's name filling the screen. "He is still here, but not for much longer. Jane, he's leaving around noon at central park."

Jane pressed her foot on the gas and continued to the closest train station.

And there was the Taxi cab, the horrible ride with so many detours that whatever nail polish had been left on her nails was chipped away and the skin around them chewed in an old nasty habit she thought she'd broken years ago. The days that went by after the collision she hadn't know if he was still there or if he had left. It was near noon, her clock reading 11:23 and they were still so far away.

Enough of this! Jane grabbed whatever spare money was in her purse and threw it to the cab driver. Pretty sure a wealthy tip had wound up in his lap. Jane Foster ran.

She had felt the burn in her lungs and the way her muscles screamed at her to stop. Like everything else, like the people who always laughed at her, her parents that said she was wasting her time, and like all the past relationships that had never understood, she ignored them all. The girl pushed past everything and kept going, not caring who yelled at her as she flew past, not caring about the people that stared at her. None of them mattered, none of them ever did before and they didn't now. The only one that did was a man who had been there only briefly in her life but had made her feel smarter, beautiful and even powerful by simply gazing at her. Jane wasn't ready to let go of this feeling, whatever it was, wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

The memories of her praying please let him be there.

It had seemed endless, time was ticking by and there had been no chance for her to get close enough. She didn't dare check her watch, she was too afraid because what if the clock had read that noon had already passed? What if everything she kept pushing for was too late?

Jane remembered the way her heart felt right then, when she saw the shining crimson not far away, the small group of people that stood there surrounding the circle. It was all she need to kept her legs pumping faster. She didn't care what was there, didn't care about the objects he had or the man that stood beside him. Both men had their hands on something—a switch? And turned it, a blue ring began to glow.

No, no not yet!

"Wait Miss! Miss you can't go over there!" An arm wrapped around her, steel trapping her against a chest. She was so close!

"THOR!" One last ditched effort, just to let him know….

And there it was, a small tilt of his head, the blue eyes that caught hers and she smiled weakly, a choked laugh coming out just by having him look at her and watching the recognition flare in his eyes—

Until that voice, a sound that crackled in her head, pinched at her brain and made it itch; an invader—a childish glee, "A new and shiny toy?"

A flash of blue, a shimmer that she had looked upon only months ago and then they were gone.

The pain receded just as quickly as it had come, as quickly as Thor had left.

"Damn it!" And the body she had fought, the muscles she had pushed weakened and she was forced to sit on the steps. Not bothering to fight the man in the button down plaid with concerned eyes, not caring about the people who had stood and watched the whole scene now had eyes that were trained on her.

Jane slumped against the cement of the columns, her head thumping against the cold stone and a heart that hammered against her chest. He had seen her, known it was her, and remembered. He had been here… and then there was that voice… whose voice? It was dark and sinister, teasing and cruel.

"Excuse me, Miss?" There was that voice, the same one that had kept her away, had stopped her in all attempts.

And even though there was so much anger building up inside of her she couldn't say anything. But the look on his face alone showed all the apology he couldn't say to her. "I take it you're Jane Foster. Am I correct?"

Barely able to compose herself, begging that her voice remained steady, "Yes?" She cringed when it shook.

He smiled then, a boyish innocent smile, "I've heard a lot about you. And I was told to give you this by him." It was a small envelope, the words _Jane Foster_ scribbled in a strong hand. She wanted to open it up right then and there, but felt as though the man before had a bit more to say. "I apologize for keeping you from running in there, but it wasn't safe, the transport was only made for two people. If you had gone any closer there is no telling what would have happened. But I still feel like I owe you an apology."

She had offered a small smile, "No, please don't apologize. You probably did a lot more good then both of us will ever know. I shouldn't have jumped in there like that. Thank you…."

"Steve Rogers. Please call me Steve Miss Foster."

"Jane, if you don't mind" She smiled up at him.

He nods to her, "I'll remember that Miss Jane. I don't think that this is the last time you'll hear from us. If there is anything you need give this number a call." He handed her a number on a small card, no name, no logo, just a simple number. "Please call. If you need anything."

"If she doesn't you know that Fury will. She knows the big long haired surfer dude better then the rest of us." The man at the top of the steps stood there in a fine pressed suite next to a car Jane knew she would never be able to afford unless she worked overtime for the next 120 years. The billionaire philanthropist smiled down at her, "Jane Foster you will be hearing from us. Until then take a long vacation because I doubt you'll never get a moment's rest afterwards." He winked down at her and climbed into his car and drove off without another world.

Steve Rogers sighed, a sound of accepted defeat. "Yes, he may be right in that aspect. So until that time comes Miss Jane take care of yourself and please don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

And he got on his motorbike and drove away leaving a girl; unsure of what to do with herself and a letter she wasn't sure that she was ready to read.

If you don't read it now you'll never read it. Jane took a deep shuttering breath and opened the small envelope and read the words that were created with a strong and steady hand.

**_Dearest Jane Foster,_**

**_My word is still my honor, and my promise to you has not changed. I will return to you when I am able, please know this. I could not bear if you were to have lost the hope that I would one day return for you. Please know that._**

**_The earth had needed my hand in stopping my brother. His deeds and chaos has caused this planet, your home, to be filled with destruction I feel I must fix, for the duty of my family, as well as for the brother I am afraid I have forever lost to a darkness he can never return from. The safety of your home as well as you prevented me from seeing you. A very loyal and trusted person assured me that you were safe and away from harm. That is truly the most I could allow myself to know about you. You are safe and that is all that truly care for. At that time I needed nothing else._**

**_I apologize that my words are not of a poet's hand. I have always been that of a brutish nature that has only in recent time been soften by you, but I shall try my best for these words to reach you. It is something that is truly an honor I find, to have met you and for you to have changed me so that I have become a better man to one day rule over Asgard. It is something I had not thought possible for one such as me. From the deepest part of me I thank you._**

**_Please know that I will return for you. I give you that as my word. I am not one that has broken a vow and I do not intend to have them start with a woman such as yourself. Know that I am thinking of how I can return to you as soon as I am able. I ask that you have faith in me for only a little longer. I will not allow for this separation to go on for too long. Believe in that of me._**

**_-Thor_**

She hadn't realized that there were tears that had built up on her cheeks, falling on the note and running with the ink, blurring the words. She quickly tucked it away, to preserve it, to keep it safe so that it could last much longer.

It would be a reminder for if there was ever a time when she would start to lose hope just as she once had.

That day Jane decided that she wouldn't just keep waiting for him. She would keep searching for him .


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next Chapter! I hope you like it! What plans do i have in store now that everything is starting to aline? Well read and find out. Another chapter will be out soon! Let me know what you think, review please!**

**Till next time**

**~Triss**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The echo of boots, the sound of metal against marble, they were coming down the hall. Perfect.

This was the time for families to say their last good-byes, before the time of sentencing, the final remarks and truths that are needed to be told before there was either banishment or death… for a moment Loki truly wondered what the All Father would chose. Banishment had before proved his other son in "favorable" character, did he possibly think that it work for his adopted son as well?

The banished prince scoffed at the notion. Odin would give nothing in favor of the poor pathetic creature he'd picked up years ago. It would be a penalty for death. There was no escaping the sentencing…

"You have a visitor." The guards of the Asgard prisons opened his cell.

Even Loki could not hide the small thrill and surprise at the one person who stepped in his cell. Frigga, in all her splendor and grace and with the saddest gaze upon her face had walked in to his cell.

"Loki."

"Mother," He stated, "I'll not lie this is certainly a surprise that you would visit me."

The guards placed a chair for their queen, another he assumed for himself and a small round table. "You are my son, you always will be, and that will not change."

"Ah yes, that is until the sentence for death is decided."

Her face remained as calm as the regel queen that she was. That stance, the calmness that she still retained, perturbed him and it unsettled the very core that he had building deep inside him. Frigga turns to the guards, "If you please."

A guard came in, a board in his arms and a small chest. "Loki do you remember all the days we let go by when we were together? When the All Father and Thor would talk of war and battles. Do you remember what we had done, to pass the time?" Her eyes had taken on a wistful look, of any mother wishing to turn back in time for a brief moment for a memory.

"How could I forget? We had played our own battle on a checkerboard of mind and whit. "

Frigga was already placing the pieces down on the board; the king and queen, the knights with rooks that stood tall, and the pawns that were always the first to be played. Without the pawns you could not set the game, with a man's first moved one could find out his strategies and his ideas. Does he go on the defensive to protect his king and queen? Or does he attack and use everything at his disposal, even the lady that supports the king in all his conquests.

"Play with me once more. For old time's sake?"

The game began it has had always, Frigga would take her white pawn and place it two places ahead, three from the right and as always Loki always placed his pawn only one space forward, a way line away from the battle field. Because it is not just a state of defense and offense, there is also another one, a way to kill fast and strong. Something his mother would always fall for, as the games would play on.

They were silent for a few turns, playing out in the usual way; they were neck in neck in the loss of their pawns. The silence carried over as each piece was carefully picked up and placed in its stop, it served a purpose, every piece had their part to play, just like in everything, just like in life. And if you wanted to win the game, you need to know where all the pawns were to catch the king.

Frigga, as always placed struck out with her knight to seize his pawn, only four spaces from his king. Just as Loki knew she would make this move and quickly snatched the knight and cut him from making his glory. "I am afraid that you became predictable at this game." He claimed taking control of the board.

"Possibly, but perhaps you have relied too much on the chance of predictability to change the strategy should that reliance fail?" She moved another piece forward, the queen, something new to a game that has barely begun to be played.

The foresworn son of Odin scoffed, "One can always win the battle when he knows where all the pieces are. Then he can go for the piece the opponent thinks he would never claim." With his own knight he mercilessly slaughtered the white queen and his mother watched it placed in the graveyard with a steady eye.

"How dedicated should one be to even claim this one piece? How much does he sacrifice his own pieces to get to the king though?"

"It all matters on the dedication," Loki moved his night, taking a spot between two pawns, a safe place for himself, where Frigga cannot touch him without sacrificing her own pieces to catch him, "If you want to win the game hard enough, to be the only King that survives the battle then you must destroy the pawns in your path to take down the other king. His pawns are his weakness, is you are to destroy those that he deems to make one strong then destroy it." By the end Loki was all but spiting out the words through clenched teeth.

It was the first time the shell of the queen, the image of composure and strength, paled, eyes widened and her hand froze over the last surviving rook she had. "Loki what have you done?"

He went silent for a brief moment, looking into the woman who had always be something to him that he could never quite place, what he had thought in his younger years as a other and child bond was something entirely now that he knew it had all been a farce. It had all been a farce, but even he could not deny the feelings welling up, to prove and show those that had laughed and scoffed at him, the shadows that covered him they dared to feed.

For the first time Frigga's calm demeanor was rattled, her fingers could barely contain from shaking. The decisions that were about to be made would be irreversible.

"I am sorry." Loki weathered.

* * *

Thor had retreated to a routine that he had recently come to form, starring out into the vast space of life that was never ending. His trips to visit the all-seeing Hemindall were short and brief; it was not his duty to watch after only one single being when there was much to see in the universe. It was not his job, no matter how much Thor wished that he could spend all his time to stand there and here stories of the mortal he left behind as she chased after stars and storms in hopes of catching evidence of him.

Earth time had sped forward through 6 months. And yet her will was still as strong as ever to keep the search for him, never had he found a person, from Asgard or mortal, who had the push she possessed. These feeling for her, when far from anything he had ever felt. It was true that his past held women before, nights of lust and fun. Mead had run free in those days and kept its course long into the days sometimes. There had been a time when Thor had known he would have to take a queen to ascend the throne, the decision would have been made by the past king and queen who would marry Thor. It hadn't truly mattered to him before; the decision would have been made and as had all past would-be kings he would have accepted this. But that was before he met Jane Foster someone strong willed and smart. He had never met a woman like her in all his life.

The women of his past bowed to his will, were flattering and pleasing toward him and his nature, none had found fault with his brutish behavior and questioned his opinion no matter how truly boorish it was. But the mortal was different; she would not tolerate his brute manners and animal behaviors. She did not fear his anger or position, it was a new experience for the prince of Asgard and he embraced it. Never had anything in his life or adventures he had changed him for the better like the young woman who stood up against him. What he found was a friend, a companion, and something that would not his mind alone. She was trapped in his thoughts for as long as he had first met her on the night he had been banished and cast down to earth…. And hit by her vehicle.

But today, for the first time in a long while, his thoughts were not solely on the scientist. Unfortunately, his thoughts were more resounding at home, his brother Loki. After all of the madness that he had caused back in earth Thor knew his brother would not give up the battle for a chance at being king and until his revenge was complete. But how and when his plans would start? Thor knew not.

But there were also the consequences of Loki's actions. Their father, Odin, the All Father had to make the decision. The warlord was now sentenced to death; Asgardian justice would not allow Loki to live after all the horrors and chaos he had caused, not only to Asgard but also to other worlds across the cosmos. It was beyond injustice, perhaps even breaking past evil. This was something more, to break away and disregard all living things.

Today was a day of reckoning, the day when Loki was supposed to be held up to his deeds. How should one feel when the person they have seen as brother all their life is doomed to die? How should you feel when the person you had grown, learned, and battled with for so many years that one does not recognize the person standing next to him. Thor could not go and say his lasts farewells; his words would have gone on to deaf ears just like all the other times in the past. Does Loki not see all the pain that he had caused? Or did he ignore all of life to be able to exact what he truly wanted?

"Brooding will do you ill well." The All Father, in all his might and glory came up alongside his son. Staring off into the vast worlds around them, "Times like these I wish myself I was not the ruler nor responsible for these choices."

" I do not question your decisions Father. I know why you have made these choices, though it does not mean that I have to welcome what is to come. Loki had always been my brother; I thought nothing less of him. Then all that has come to happen has altered the sibling that I have grown up with." He gazed over at his father, hoping that there would be some reasoning, some explanation for everything. "I am torn between what I must do and what I must contend with in the means of my family."

"My son, being a King must mean that you must do what is best for the people of your home, perhaps sacrificing your family in its stead. What you want does not always mean you can have what you would want in life. There are many a things that I wish I could have done, but I know that I had made the right decision for my people. Even now my decisions are for the people, for the other lives that are throughout this universe. Even your mortal benefits from the choice I have made. Yet that does not quell the feeling in my heart at this decision. "

In the past there has been very little that the two had agreed on, many of them revolving around the years when Thor's only goals in life had been to be King and have true power. But now, when there was not much longer till the crown was to be past, both knew the decisions and the sacrifices that came with this power, the struggles they had to fight. Would Thor ever be able to stand even in the same shadow that was his father?

"My Lords! Please, come quickly, there has been an incident!" A guard from the lower cells came running at them, an armor that was once polished and buffed was now scorched and ripped at.

"What has happened?! " Thor had already summoned his hammer to his side, a powerful weapon with no equal. Something inside him, told Thor that he would need it.

The guard paled, "Loki has escaped! He used a time when the guards were not present in his cell…. And the queen…"

"What of the queen?! What has happened?" Odin's voice was barely above a whisper, yet even in that sense there was menace and hate behind it.

The solider tried quickly to gather himself in the presence of two fearsome warriors, "Loki had used his opportunity of final words to attack and escape his cell. He used the queen as a way to distract the guards. The queen was injured, we had to move from the cell quickly, the cursed fire he was consuming everything with it! Our first priority was to get to the queen—"

He began to ramble, afraid as he saw the intent that was forming in their eyes. He chased after them as they took off, each with their signature weapon in hand, sword and hammer, each their own deadly weapon, each a force to kill. The further they spilled into the castle, running through the catacombs, they could head the words of chaos building thought them. The soldiers that careened through the tunnels, trying to stop a fire they had no control over, all while trying to cover and protect their queen from more harm.

"I will take care of the fire. You try and find Loki, he cannot escape from this, find him before he leaves! He will not go without punishment on this." Odin's voice thundered over the shouts of others, the fire that blazed, there was more fury in his eyes than the fire that ate at everything.

Thor flew into the tunnels, weaving through the labyrinth trying to find him. It was not long; the magic that Loki produced was a star guiding the God of Thunder to his only brother, the one that was quickly destroying everything in his path. He was becoming more and more of a monster.

There stood Loki, billowing as a wormhole was slowly forming in front of him. A staff Thor had insured would remain kept from his brother at all cost and a look in his eyes with utter determination. The same look that he had seen on his brother when they were playing games as children. One that was filled with determination and one that had always insured that he won.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed above the hail of wind that pushed against him. His brother turned toward him, more haggard, dark circled and crazed then he had ever seen his brother. His heart wrenched. "Loki, stop this madness! Enough of this! Look what you have done!"

"I have done what I have need to in order to ensure my future _brother! _I am fulfilling all that I was mean to!"

Thor struggled against the battling winds, "How much destruction are you will to cause for yourself!? What of Mother? You ignore her well being for your own needs? What would be king would do sacrifice his own to ensure himself? Enough of this turn yourself over. Please I beg of you!"

"And then what happens? I will be sent to the gallows! Your father would not let this go by—it would be cowardice if he were to leave alive. The weak king that he is, a fool of an old man! You, brother, ask me to give up my life so that things shall be easier."

Thor could not answer because what answer is there to give? What choice did he have and what could he say to change Loki's view? "I beg of you brother, do not do this!"

His brother laughed, "You shall see me, not long into the future, you shall see me. Of that I promise."

With that Loki threw himself into the void, lost before Thor could reach him. A fear now wedge in his heart about what hi brother would now do that he was free and power was now at his disposal. It seemed that there would be more thing he would have to lose, a battle he was not looking forward to fighting.

What disaster would his brother now unleash?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This planet was nothing to him, yet, there would be time when it could become something more, something far greater then it could have ever hoped to be before he struck down upon the earth.

The final clouds of smoke were now drifting away, though the scent of fire still clung to him. None of it matter, everything would go his way this time because unlike so many others he new were he went wrong, This time there would be no mistakes, stages would be done silently, carefully, and… well far more entertaining then the last visit he had paid to this miserable planet of dirt.

The staff led his way, the brilliant hue of blue glowing all brighter as he worked his way through mangled metal and broken builds of cement. Under all of this rubble it was there somewhere, a small fragment of something much greater, it was his duty for something so powerful to be reunited with all of its pieces.

It was not long before there was a sharp tug, a swell of power that emanated from a golden rod. "Excellent, just strong enough." With that he stabbed the earth and watch as the swirl of blue drained away, soaking into the ground until there was barely anything left in the staff. All the energy would come to use later, it wouldn't be long before it was noticed, what had been barely breathing was now a beating life that would attract so much attention and everything would unfold just as it should, the only thing needed was patience. After so many years of hiding under the shadow of a God, the wait would be little compared to the future. Loki had plenty of practice in this game of waiting.

* * *

Steve Rogers had been right, it hadn't been long before S.H.I.E.L.D would find a way to get in touch with her. Though it had come in the loudest and flashiest way Jane Foster could have ever imagined.

A lecture at a college in New York had gone relatively without any issues. Like with college campus, some kids showed an interest while others…. She was pretty sure one had started to pull out a video game in the back. It had been an astronomy lecture on the different constellations., the different quadrants during each season and year. Even Jane remembered that this sort of project had never been one that she had cared for herself; these things hadn't been something of interest with her until things that couldn't be explained began to happen. The exact timing in the calculations and the strange behaviors of the wind and clouds and then of course something beyond magic and science had fallen from the sky and changed her life… literally. And now, after that adventure her life had become rather… boring. The only adrenaline rush she felt now was the small discoveries of the cosmos; the ones that made her feel a deeper connection with a man as powerful as the Gods.

Yet here she was, lecturing at a college with students that were only sitting here because it was a requirement from some professor or another. They could at least pretend that they were listening, some weren't even making an attempt to at least hide that they weren't paying attention. At one point the doors had opened in and closed, a small slam from a student that apparently thought the credit wasn't worth it. Was she really that boring? She knew that there was one man that didn't think so… of course he was no longer on the planet to even vouch for that…

"I have a question. Rumor is that these constellations are the signs of aliens that are coming. Now is that true or do I win the 100 bet I made with a friend of mine?"

Whatever retort Jane was going to come up with quickly died in her throat because there, sitting in the back row, was infamous Tony Stark. The billionaire would all but ruled the world with power, with money, and with an attitude that keeps anyone else from controlling him. The all power Stark himself, was in a no=name college, and he was here for a reason.

"Better yet," Stark got up from the back row slowly making his way down…and stealing food from a passing student, "How about we test that theory? I mean, its better to show and tell me more then simply just saying what happens if its true or not." He popped a random chip in his mouth, "So Miss Foster my question for you is: Would you be willing to prove that statement? And just so you no I am a very hard of hearing when it comes to the word no."

After that there wasn't much that Jane could do. Not that she would deny someone as powerful as the man in front of her. There wee no problems that Stark couldn't handle, there was nothing that he couldn't or anything he didn't think of in advance. Tony had barely let her gather her things as he flew out of the lecture hall. She barely managed to say yes before he was already dialing numbers on his [hone, spouting off different things—advice to students and their future… sexual conquest?!

"Well chao to all you students that aren't sleeping away in the back… yes you the one in the back there—do you know you have drool on the corner of your mouth? Back to business, I am in nee of Miss Jane Foster here Alien expert on things related to a specific event that happened only—what four-five months ago? Never good with time; any hoo please have sex responsibly and men should not let girls get pregnant and girls—yeah you there in the tub top pink should really pay attention—please remember that all sweet talk is meant not for a long time commitment but for one solid night of fun and care free fancy. I should know I was the one you all stole the moves from. Good-bye and remember to study!"

"Thank—thank you all for coming her today… and…and—I gotta go thank you again for coming to this lecture hall!" And rushed out after the man that was talking to someone named… Jarvis?

"Jane—can I call you Jane? Jane do you have a ride back to New Mexico?"

Jane could barely manage to keep her papers from slipping down on the floor, she feared that if they fell that she would either lose Mr. Stark or have to leave behind the papers she had painstakingly wrote for her lecture classes. "Um, no I was supposed to have two more lectures today and a few others in neighboring colleges. I was going to stay here for a bit so…"

"So you don't have a means to get to New Mexico quickly."

"Well no, not exactly. Um excuse me but I hadn't been planning on something like this to happen. I don't even know what's going on."

"It tends to happen, woman usually end up stumbling over their words in my presence, don't worry too much about it."

"Oh is that what they call it? And here I thought it was because you uprooted me suddenly, bringing me back to New Mexico." Jane did something rather bold at that moment, something she wouldn't have done before the events of last summer, Jane grabbed for the billionaire's sleeve and got him to look at her, "What exactly is going on?"

The playboy hid away for a moment, and in a flash the man everyone knew as Ironman, the hero flashed before her, "there are some things Miss Foster that should not be spoken about out loud. I promise though, everything you need to know, even some things you don't will be explained to you." And then it disappeared, replaced by the infuriating person that Tony Stark was, "S.H.I.E.L.D won't be happy with me telling you what I am so we're going to feign stupidity Jane, we're going to pretend that you are just here for your darling lover!"

Jane winced, "My Lover?!"

* * *

If Jane had worked overtime her whole life, and found a way to extend her life by a hundred years she would have never made the amount of money it took o not only book a 1 hour flight in this jet, but to even afford a space in the cargo hull. By far this was the most luxurious way she had ever, and probably would ever travel in her life. She could barely handle the delicate food that was placed in front of her…. A small embarrassing craving for a cheeseburger was out of the question to order. So with a tiny fork she was sure would take two paychecks to have, she pushed the food around her plate, taking small bits, loving the flavor but keeping herself from engulfing everything.

"Jane, can I get you anything else to eat?" Pepper Potts, a woman with a kind and warm smile looked over at her. "Something else that you might like? Tony tends to have a very… exotic taste for things, not everybody has the same tastes as he does."

The man glared over at her, "That is not true, it's just that I can't find any place better then chuck's Steakhouse that makes as good a burger. I'm just picky about my burger choices."

Jane smiled, "Oh no thanks, I not really hungry at the moment. I'm still trying to figure out why S.H.I.E.L.D would have any use for me. I would imagine that there would be a lot smarter minds then mine. Erik Sullivan for instance?" She knew that Erik had been working on with these people, that there were things he was working on was meant to be quiet, he hadn't been allowed to say anything. He was a far more brilliant mind then her own.

Ms. Potts smiled, " I completely understand your confusion. Trust me, there are many things that I am not allowed to know about what Tony does outside of Stark industries. But luckily Tony is here to bring you up to speed."

"No dessert?" but the look the women gave him forced him to put down his fork and knife. "Well then Alright, for the hard core stuff. Ja—Miss Foster, you can't really hide the fact that you have come into contact with an extraterrestrial life form that can pack a punch with thunder and lightening. For the work that we need you for—is something that Erik isn't required to handle anymore."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean? Did something happen to Erik?" She remembered the phone calls, Darcy calling her when the attack on New York happened. But no one said anything to her; no one said anything about what happened to him.

"Unfortunately there are things that we are not allowed to talk or no about." Miss Potts said gently.

"Regardless you are more qualified to help us out with our research. More will be explained to you should you decide to join. But what I can tell you now is that you would be working with myself and Bruce Banner."

Something clicked in her memory, "Bruce Banner? You mean the scientist whose experiment on himself had gone horribly wrong? I thought that—"

"That guy is too docile for his own good. Seriously, the other day we had a card match and I beat him. Didn't even so much as bat an eyelash, just simply forked over the 40 we bet on and he was ok with everything. What man does that? Bets that much money and doesn't even get the tiniest bit upset when he looses his money?" but the reaction he was hoping for, wasn't what he was getting from the girsl and had to go back to the topic at hand.

"The accident the Mr. Banner was apart has not kept him from his mentality. He is actually quite sane…boring even… But yes, we would all be working together, trying to gather Intel on something that shouldn't be happening here on earth."

But Jane still wasn't getting it. "But what does that have to do with me? How does my connections have anything to do with this research?"

Tony Stark gave an amused smirk, one that she was sure made people do whatever he said, because he knew exactly what to say to make them do whatever they wanted. "Because where we are going has the same readings as only one other power source in the whole universe. And this one and only power source is in a very specific place you know about Miss Foster. And I'm pretty sure you'll be able to get the answers you've been looking for by coming with us."

"Where do I sign?"

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up! So many projects for classes have really been taking over my life. Even thought I only have two classes a day college has little time for anything else but homework and chores! lol **

**But here it is and I am going to try and get the next one out sooner rather than later! Please let me know what you think ok? Hope you like it!**

**Until Next time**

**~Triss**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"How many more equations can we possibly go over? I'm pretty sure I've made up at least a dozen of these thinking maybe I'd have a Lady Luck win." Jane wanted to chuck the computer across the room. No matter how many simulations she came up with or how many different figures and equations they put into their computers nothing came out right. Everything either resulted in the total destruction of the new S.H.I.E.L.D base or everyone coming out with disturbing mutations attached to their limbs.

Tony had, by this point, thrown enough paper balls into the trashcan to have completely fill it and brim over the sides. "I'd say try, try again, but the calculations can only get us so far when we're missing such an important variable to the equation." Everyone knew what Stark was talking about; thy just didn't want to come to terms with it.

Only a few short months ago S.H.I.E.L.D had come across a strange power source, something that had been analyzed in their labs before and sent a mass of panic and confusion went through them. Turns out it was only a fragment, a small piece of an all-powerful creation called the Teserack. A cube that was far more powerful then anything earth had ever seen, and had come from Asgard, a place of Gods, a place where Thor had lived and grown up, his home. For fear that this fragments power could be traced back to earth, another strong beacon of power, the secret compartments of the government went to work to control this source and hide it from being discovered Now there is a matter of the fluctuations that have been occurring since its discovery. As soon as Jane started working there in the lab they had come to the conclusion that it was sending out a signal, one to call out to the rest of it. It was sending out signals to try and repair itself. But that was as far as they were able to get. There had been no other headway since that discovery. At that time it had seemed like such a big discovery, but after all their research they had discovered that there was so much that they needed in order to discover its hidden power. The only thing that they could up with was the regeneration of this amazing power source. But the fragment was so far from its origin that all it could was send out signals… which also gave no headway.

No headways meant no further discoveries which meant that there was no way to find out how to make a connection to Asgard. It meant that everyone in the lab was stuck. One day had resulted in Dr. Banner having to leave for a while before a sheen of green could push itself through his skin. That day everyone left early….

That hadn't been anything that Nick Fury wanted to hear, everyday he demanded that there was some new information, new facts… everything had to be new and when it wasn't… Jane had long ago given the job of "breaking the bad news" to Tony because nothing in the world seemed to really shake this man, there was really nothing he feared (Unless you counted Pepper Potts) He strangely listened to what the woman had to say. She was a force to be reckoned with.

And the variable they were missing? The variable was the huge chunk of data they didn't have. At one point they had been hoping that Erik Selvig would have some more information on the fragment he had been working on months back… but he couldn't remember and in the end everyone thought it best that those memories were drudged back onto the surface. So they were back to square one—a strong power source that held the key to so many possibilities if they could only crack the code.

"Break time?" Jane asked hopefully.

"A break would mean that you have all come up with something good for me. I hope you have good news for me at this time." Nick Furry sucked the life out of the room at that moment. His demeanor as striking and intimidating as ever, there was nothing that could be done to hide the cold chill that went through Jane when he walked in the room.

For some strange reason Fury held Jane accountable for what would happen in the labs, something was always her fault, something she should have noticed or controlled. It was frustrating. "News people" He stated.

Stark clapped his hands; "Well we have all discovered that I can make a total of 15 baskets in a row without missing a single bit. We found out that Banner take a total of 3 burps a day—though we aren't sure if they are yet from the big guy or from himself." His tone dropped though we he saw Nick Fury's gaze on him, a dissatisfied and angry, "And we are doing the very best we can without any new information. You can't play the field without having all the team members accountable and right now we're missing most of the players."

"All we know," Jane interrupted hoping to save Stark's life, "Is that everything is stable. About once every 24 hours there is a slightly stronger flux in the signal that the fragment gives out, it stays at a current rate, never dropping either. I think we're going to have to wait for something more to build it up before we can get anything new out of this."

For once there was a spark in his eye, "what exactly do you mean a build up? What are we building up to?"

She swallowed looking to the others in the room, "We have to wait until the fragment makes a true connection with the Teserack, without it there is no way we can find out more about it without establishing a connection."

"Waiting has never been my strong point Miss Foster. How long are we going to have to be patient?"

"Undetermined."

* * *

For once it had not been the Son of Odin to come seeking the advice of the All Father, it was instead his turn to seek out his son, hoping for him to shed light on the events that are playing before him and his people.

Since his return to Asgard Thor had taken to a more solitude way of life, his actions much more conscious of the decisions and repercussions that came with his title. If his life was not consumed by a new world and by the heart of strong feelings he would have stepped down from the throne, giving the title to his son. But unfortunately that was not the case, his youngest son had caused such havoc on the other worlds he feared that there would be another time when Thor would be called, duty bound by family name and honor, to defend others from the devastation that Loki could wrought upon other innocents.

Odin walked forward, to the private wing that only the royal family and the highest-ranking warriors his kingdom had. Not long ago he would have expected to see Lady Sif and the warriors three around the fire pit, telling tales of past battles each had conquered and thrived in. Yet much had changed since Thor's return, now it was only him in the room, a novel balanced on a knee, research no doubt about the history of Asgard's most power source, hoping that there was a way to use as they had the Bi-frost; a bridge that connected the worlds. He had been consumed with devouring all about its history; perhaps he could help with the dilemma that was now brewing overhead.

Thor gazed up from his readings, "Father, what brings you here? Is there something of concern?" There were some things that the All Father could not hide from his son or his Queen.

"I must ask to know more about the vent that happened back on Earth. More toward the concerns of the Teserack."

Thor stood, "I have told you all I know about it, the events that have occurred while I was with the Teserack. The rest I know nothing about was when it was in Loki's hands. Father why are you concerning yourself with these matters now? I have been back for a time now."

Perhaps it was best to show him, "Come with me then. There are things that you should see and there will be much for you to think about."

Since the return of his sons and the Teserack, Odin had kept both dangers far from his people as possible, concealing Loki in the undergrounds of the prisons while guarding the powerful cube in the safe guards of the weapons room where, it was said, the power of the true God's resided, where Mjolnir was once held before Thor became its rightful owner. The Teserack was back where it belonged, along with more guards and warriors, with a spell enchanted over it by his wife, The Queen who had been the teacher to their youngest son. There was no one who could break the wards that protected the cube and yet…

"Do you notice anything strange about it?" Odin had removed the guards for only a moment, as much as he honored and trusted his men there were few things that needed to be kept from them, loose words were just as dangerous as someone who did not know how to wield a weapon.

It took only a moment before his son noticed the strange behavior of the cube. Before it had a brilliant sheen to it, a constant glow, never wavering, but now… now it was different, it brightened and dulled in waves starting from one corner of the cube and sailing out through the other. "By the Gods." He breathed.

"In all my years upon the throne I had never seen anything like this happen to the Teserack, but I can feel that its once mighty power has died somehow. It is not nearly as strong as it had once been."

"Do you think it is trying to repair itself?"

Odin circled around to face his son, "Yes that is exactly what I think. Somehow it was damaged, whether by the plights you had while down on Earth or if it was when it had been in Loki's hand. Either way it is calling out to something. A piece of itself that is missing."

Thor gazed down at the bound pages in his hand, "Father I have read the stories left behind from past kings, there had been only one time when something similar to this had occurred."

"Similar occurrence?"

As fast as he could Thor pulled out a second, "Three eras ago, one King had battle against the Frost giants as well, for that was where it had once resided. A dispute between its power had caused the two worlds to first clash, during the battle on the frost giants lands, a youth had struck at the Teserack hoping that by destroying it would cause the battle to end, thus ending the battle. It had appeared at the time that nothing had been wrong, however when it was brought to Asgard they had noticed that strange occurrences began to happen." Thor paused and gazed up at this father, gauging what was going through the All Father's mind, then he pressed on summarizing what was in the journal entry, "The Teserack had begun to sing out, its power thrashing about, it was repairing itself from the damages that had been through. As the days went on the power started to slowly return back o the cube calling out…. The rest of the pages are missing from this king. The next entry starts with him handing off his throne to the successor, you grandfather. Father there is nothing else that I can give you about what is happening." And with all that knowledge there had been nothing that could have helped them.

"No this at least puts a small comfort in my mind that something like this has befallen our kingdom before. My only concerns about the events that took place after the Teserack had begun its power struggle. Go to Amdahl and see if there are any similar consequences or strange powers that are within his sight. I fear that Loki has taken it to a world or part of the universe we are not allowed nor destined to meet yet, we have no idea what had been done to the cube in his possession. Tell no one of this as you leave here."

Thor bowed to his father, "Of course." And departed already dreading the answers that would come… and having an idea of what part of the universe this was all connected to.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dreams of stars chasing each other, lovers across the universe reunited, and a kiss that could stop a heart…. Was all ended up the piercing noise of her cell phone ringing out in front of an clock reading 3:43am. The world was not a very happy place at the moment.

Jane groaned her cares of any urgency died away the moment her head hit the pillow. When it went off the second time Jane clicked _ignore_, put it on silent and stuffed it under her pillow, though the though of sending it flying across her trailer to break it was just as tempting. Her body relaxed and her mind drifted off, hoping to catch up where her dreams had ended.

The booming laugh and strong arms, the scratch of small stubble and the deepest eyes she had ever—

The door thudded, the metal bending to the will of a fist and someone yelling at the top of their lungs, "Sunshine! Up and at 'um! There are chores to be done and the scientists are out calling for you!"

A pillow could not save her from the booming voice that seemed to only get louder and louder, droning on about pancakes and orange juice. Jane bit back a scream, what else could she do? By S.H.I.E.L.D's contract that she had been assigned, on work days Jane was required to bring her mobile home with her to the base camp in case she was ever needed for an emergency or if there had been anything remotely needed that required her immediate attention…. Right then and there someone had better be yelling at her with a cup of hot coffee for her in their hands. With a notable groan the young woman pulled herself up out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt that had been tossed casually on the floor without a second thought., they tended to come in handy at times like these.

The door had barely opened when a flashlight beamed itself in her eyes and an over happy voice boomed down on her, "You are definitely a morning person Jane Foster. A beautiful morning person that is going to be smiling at me in a moment."

"And why Tony would I be smiling at you when its 3 in the morning. There could be a possible look of tolerance if you have some coffee for me though."

He laughed, "I've got something so much better then coffee."

"Saying I can go back to bed?"

"It made a connection."

* * *

Jane was out the door a minute later, papers barely able to stay in her arms and a donut in her mouth. Coffee could not jolt this adrenaline rush she was feeling now and it couldn't give her this feeling of excitement that thrummed inside of her heart. There was so much information to gather, so much work to get done, and so much that could get her to the one person that she was searching for the most. She couldn't get to the lab fast enough!

"So what exactly happened?" Jane was speed walking, a muffin or bagel, or something edible in her hand listening as Dr. Banner gave as much detail as he could muster without jumbling his words all together. It seemed that everyone was in frenzy, soldiers and techs running around. It was a mess in here and all Jane could think about at that moment, why didn't I hear any of this? I was right outside the base…

"We aren't exactly sure. Like you said a week ago, it would continue to spike in power until something connected. It happened only thirty minutes ago, a sudden burst in power and then it went through a surge. Destroyed some hard drives and fried enough wires we were close to starting from scratch. But Stark technology save us…. Just don't ever tell him I said that though. He won't ever shut up if he found out." Dr. Banner led her down the halls, passed the rush of people and into a conference room where a very agitated Nick Furry sat.

He barely let them take their seats before going off on the room of innocents, "Someone want to tell me why we had something like this happen? A small little pebble ended up destroying millions of dollars in only 5 minutes flat. We were more prepared for the bigger whole then we were for this. Now can someone tell me why that happened/ I thought we had some of the best minds on this project." Fury was looking at Jane, knowing that even though Tony and Bruce were bigger names on this project she was the one that was running the whole thing, she was starting to wonder if maybe that was only because she had personal connection to someone that wasn't of this earth. She was probably more then right on that.

"We weren't prepared."

"And why was that?" he thundered.

She sighed, the two hours of sleep she was barely able to scrap together were already depleting on her, "It's because—"

"So there is a plausible reason for this? I thought it was because you all were simply standing there with thumbs in your mouths, while the most power source on the planet was going crazy!"

And it snapped, "It's because it's a fragment, " Jane snapped, her tired and overworked self had enough of this. Enough of the pushing, the constant fails, the brain explosions, and the simulations that were never working out for her; she was tired of having false hope, tired of the people around her day in and day out either ordering her around of treating her like an intern out of high school, " There is no way of us to measure such a fragment out. The whole and it are trading energy back and forth; there is no way to determine how much power it will have. One day the power is weaker and the next it's growing. We haven't been able to get any form of estimate off of it! All we know that when it loses power the signals coming at it are stronger, when the garment is stronger then the signals coming at it are weaker. We've gathered as much as we can off of what we got!"

There was a small silence, even Tony Stark, for once, was quiet staring at her without knowing what to say. At any other time there maybe have been a hint of triumph there, but she was too angry, too tired, and just at a point where she was done for the day.

"So what can we gather from that Miss Foster?" Fury leaned closer, the only one not afraid to get up close and personal at the moment.

"This connection is going to happen again. If this is the reaction we get when it connects then that means the Teserack is trying to fix itself, it can't do that without the fragment. Either one or the other is going to connect and when that happens we won't stop it. Either something is going to leave or something is going to come."

"And I wonder," said Bruce Banner, "Which one would be of the lesser evil?"

* * *

**Hey Everyone! I am so sorry that it took this long to get out this last chapter. So much has been going on at college, between work and classes sometimes i just need to unwind for a bit. But Hurricane Sandy gave me the perfect excuse to get this chapter out. I will try and be faster with the next one, I promise. **

**Until next time!**

**~Triss**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There had been a rare world of beauty in the land of dreams. Where one being was far more beautiful then all the worlds and stars that he had seen in his travels. In a gown of white, of pure silk and stardust, she stood there waiting for him. Arms held up waiting to embrace him, her smell of earth, of life, drifted over him, intoxication.

But no dream can last forever; no world can go on forever. His world of dreams crumbled so quickly that Thor could barely grasp at its memories, knowing only that for the countless time he dreamed of the one thing that was out of his reach, with a promise he vowed on the All father himself, that he could keep. But a pounding at his chamber door brought the sleeping prince back into reality, where things such as wants were not so simple.

"My Prince we are sorry we are here at this hour, but the All Father must speak with you. There has been a development!" Soldiers timidly pounded on the door, not sure which wrath they would rather face that of the Prince or of the All Father.

"By the power of the All Father himself." He growled rolling out of his bed and threw open the door, "What developments have occurred enough for the All Father to summon me?"

"My Prince, unfortunately we do not know. The All Father only asked that we were to find you and bring you to him. Things have become chaotic. Please my Prince."

There was a part of Thor that wished only to return to his bed and try to grasp the remnants of lost dreams and a star-crossed beauty. But the duties of his kingdom, the duty of promises, kept him from waling back to his bed and ignore the men that stood outside his bedroom. "If we must, then fine, I shall be along in a moment, arrive before me to tell the All Father."

They bowed and left him to his business, though not before casting nervous glances at one another. Though much had changed since his days on earth there were those that still di not believe him to be the man who would become their future King. And those that did were nervous at his reign. He could not blame them, his youth had been filled with mischief and chaos and the years after had done nothing to change the things of those around him either. In only recent people had begun to see all that he had to offer, but only a few. Not many though and he wondered if he had always been given those looks and had failed to notice them. If that were so then there was much that still needed to be done, there was much that would need to be proven to the people of Asgard before could even think about taking the crown from his father. He only prayed that the Mighty All Father would continue to shine his light long enough for the matters in his heart to be decisive and gain the trust of his people. Though how long that would talk not even Amdahl could possibly know.

His thoughts of the future though were washed to the furthest reaches of his mind for a moment, a he made his way down through the halls, back to the weapons room where legends of Gods still held fame and power, he what he saw made him feel like a much weaker creature then the God people of earth assumed him to be.

What had once been the weapons room that belonged to those much stronger then even the All Father himself was now destroyed. The walls stronger then stone were smashed in, the gates once holding a mighty creature were bent at odd angle, thrown carelessly on the floor and the tile floor reminded Thor of the times when he had battled, the mighty force of his power thrown onto the ground; it would break and shatter under his weight, the force of his power pushing against the ground. He had always thought then that it showed his strength, as well as a reminder to any fallen enemies of his comings. It was nothing compared to the small crater that had been by his force. This was something much more dangerous, something far more powerful then even the Hammer that hung on his belt loop. The Teserack had caused such destruction for something that was no bigger than the size of his hand.

"What by all the Gods happened here?" Thor managed, his nerves, though he would never admit it, had become shaky since his arrival though the doorway. Something so small kept brining Thro the most trouble he could have ever imagined. Thoughts of what his brother once had in his hands left a hollow feeling inside the Norse God.

The All Father turned then, a fire shining in his eyes. A Dangerous one, "The Cube has sent out a single, locating its fragment and making a connection to it wherever that may be. Though that means the cube shall no longer be erratic this will still cause us more problems."

"How so father? Is it because of the fragment?"

Odin nodded, "The fragment was too weak for there to have ever been a connection. Your mother Freda has been doing research in the catacombs of the palace, we have learned a few more things since the last you and I had spoken. It spoke of one king, another that had fought battles over this power source, it too had also been cut, separated from itself in pieces, scattered around the universe. In those times, a King was allowed to have the essence of Teserack with him, a sign of leadership and power for the subjects of Asgard. The king of that time had poured the essence back into the cube, it was the strongest piece of he power and thus all the others responded to it, each calling out to the others. And each time, one piece would appear or disappear and the base seemed whole. I think that is what is happening now! The reason now, after so much time has passed with no signs before."

There was evidence to believe what his father said, though we would never question his ideas out loud he had to wonder, thinking back to it. Essence… he remembered the battle they had all fought, the affects of it and how they had become glorious in battle, winning the war; he remembered how they won that day, Black Widow had stolen Loki's staff from him and used it on the Teserack, Erik Sullivan had said it cannot protect against itself…..

"Loki, he carried a staff, one that was filled with power from the Teserack. But why would he awaken the fragment? It would come back to us to reunite itself with its whole. Why summon it?

His Father looked trouble, "But the one the sent out the signal was not the main piece, but the fragment. The Teserack will go to where the piece calls it, the one that send out the power through the universe, it calls for repairs. If what you say is true then that means Loki will have the Teserack bring itself to him. Our troubles shall start all over again. He might very well bring down wars across the universe!" The infamous temper of the All Father, had caused the clouds in the sky to darken and sway, Odin's eyes blazed with troubled hate. A power that was far dangerous.

Thor wished to solve the situation before it became to sever, "Father I beg you to let me go where ever this cube shall go, whether it be in Loki's hands or in another place, allow me to be the one to travel to the Fragment and bring it back whole as well. Do you not believe that I can do this?"

The storm quieted some, "It is not that I don't believe you I only fear where it will take you and you as my son will return to me. I fear for your safety my boy."

"My safety? Father, have I not proven myself capable of handling myself in battle? I have traveled to other worlds of all's sake!"

"For every time you have left this world behind you have come back, each time more different from the youth that had once stood before me. You've done things that no father could be prouder of and yet, perhaps it is because of the role as father, not as King, that I am fearful how much more you shall change since the last journey from Asgard. The last travel had left you with burdens I cannot help you shoulder and a new enemy that even I have been fortunate to have never crossed myself. I fear for you and the future that I will not be able to aid."

Odin had always been honest with his sons, a bittersweet detail Thor had become familiar with, and even now he spoke with absolute truth. But it was far more then the All Father had shared regarding himself. Only his Mother had ever come to know the King at such a point, reading him better then anyone else. For Odin to do this… it was closest that Thor had ever known. He clasped his hands onto the shoulders of his father, "Please have the faith that I will succeed and bring about a peace to two worlds. Allow me to take this journey, for each time that I have ventured out into the reaches of these realms I gain so much knowledge, more so that one day I can hope to become half the king that you have been, to lead these people one day. I have become more then a creature that swings when threatened, I have learned the meaning of want and need, what I truly want to protect with all my strength.." He prayed that his father would understand, that there was something precious that needed to be protected. Something that he dared not say out loud, even now he knew that it clouded his judgments. There was a part of him, he knew, that choose to make this journey if only to see her face.

His last journey had brought about war and chaos; his fears for her safety prevented him from contacting her in any way. The brave warrior that she was would have not heeded her own safety to run after him with fears for his own safety. That battle had been one of true horrors, there had even been times when he feared he would never see her, worse unable to keep her promise and to have her wait for a never returning warrior. That battle had left many a scar that Thor had not realized were forever burned into him, there were nights when he discovered new ones. Each of those had their own wars he had still not yet won.

In the very pit of him Thor wondered what this new journey would entail.

Odin sighed once more, his eye searching his son for answers, "You truly have become someone that is worthy of the crown," the vulnerability in his eyes left and grew to the steel and warmth that Thor was more accommodating towards, "You are in a youth, prime for battle and wars, journey now whilst you are able, for once you are King there will be things that will tie you to the throne, a power you must keep in balance and things you will need to sacrifice. Savior this time and all its hardships."

Odin gave his permission and Thor's heart was torn between joy and pain; A joy for returning and the pain that would come so much in this new adventure.

"My son I would not stray to far from this chamber. It will not be long before another connection is made. That one, I would imagine, will be far more powerful a burst then the last. "

* * *

**Hello All,**

**I am so sorry that it took so long for this Chapter to come out. Even more so with how short it is compared to the others. I have been busting my butt to make sure that I can at least get this out within the month, thankfully I got that. But I am almost at the winter break point so that means more time to catch up on my chapters, get them longer, better, and a lot more…. hmm I think I'm gonna leave you guessing on the last one hehe. **

**But the next one won't be taking as long to come out, I promise you that. **

**For I am Trissica and I am burdened with glorious purpose**

**and that purpose?**

**To make sure my brain and fingers are in working order to get these next few chapters out on time! Wah! **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think! R&R people, I live off of those! The more you give the faster I write, truth I tell you! You guys inspire me! (that and watching the marvel movies for background noise while I work)**

**Till Next time!**

**~Triss**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane stretched out cramped and tired muscles outward from her desk, small crumbs falling carelessly to the floor, and her eyes locked on the computer screen, the viral red reading 3:47am. She'd been here since the night before, watching the screens for new development anything to show some more progress, but there was nothing. Not a single thing that showed anything, nothing. And she was so tired of waiting. She thought that she had perfected the concept of waiting; of going through each day with nothing new that it felt like it had become an old annoying companion. However now that there was a change, a flicker of light in something dark, she was impatient like the day Thor first left with a promise sealed by a kiss.

But how long was it going to take for that promise to be fulfilled? The main lights flickered on overhead, "Miss Foster why are you still here?" Bruce Banner stood in the doorway, still as unkempt and bedraggled tired as the first she met him. But he was a kind man, however many dark secrets that he kept locked away inside him. He was strong though; Jane didn't think she could have ever carried the burdens that Banner did.

"Bruce, please just call me Jane. I've told you this already."

He titled his head down, an awkward smile and composed himself long enough to spit out "_Jane _why are you still here? I'm pretty sure your watch has been over for the last several hours".

Jane waved a grease soaked cold friend fry at the screen, "Just waiting to see if there are any more surges coming around. There isn't anything very concrete with them or pattern. Someone could miss something."

Bruce laughed again, " I highly doubt that. The computers are running 24 hours at a time and if any were to crash the member of S.H.I.E.L.D would be alerted to it. We also have back-up computers running as well along with a program and power source that stark Industries invented. What could we miss?"

Why did he have to be so smart? Why did he have to know everything?! Because he knew everything there was nothing that Jane could say to get him to listen. Banner was, after all, the only that could keep up a conversation with Stark when it involved more then simple quantum physics and nuclear theories on particles.

She waved a cold French fry at toward the pot of coffee she had already consumed for the night, "I'm not going to sleep anytime soon."

"Well then perhaps a shower, all girls love spa days. Go home, soak in a rose filled tub and a bottle of Champagne," Stark pushed through the doorway, chips in his hand, "Well someone in this room is going to do it. The one who lives closest to their tub should be honored this privilege."

Jane offered up her keys to the towering figures above her.

* * *

"Mission accomplished, Jane Foster is officially out the door, 5 miles down heading west and security has been told to not allow her back on the premise for at least 24 hours." Stark said between mouthfuls of fries.

Banner stared up at him briefly before settling in at the work desk in front of him. "How did you manage that?"

The millionaire shrugged his shoulders, "More then likely it was my charm, good looks, and the need to take care of ones appearance in front of me that finally caused her to realize the error of her ways and heed everything I had to say."

"You had to bribe her."

Without looking at Bruce offered up some peace fries, "25% of future research supported and funded by Stark Industries."

Banner laughed at the antics of Stark. Whether the man wanted to admit it or not he like Jane Foster—they both did. There was a unique appeal about her; it was like a magnet that attracted all to her. To Banner—and even to Stark, whether he would ever admit it or not, Jane was like a younger sister. One that should be protected looked after. And of course to tease when the occasion called for it. Which Tony ended up taking full advantage of whenever he got the chance.

The intercom clicked on, disrupting his thoughts, "Requesting Stark and Banner to underground sectors 7. Fury needs to there as soon as possible."

"Showtime!" Stark said.

"As soon as possible would mean…" though of course they both knew the answer to that.

"10 minutes ago."

Banner opened the door, "After you."

The minute they stepped out of the door the halls were filled with organized chaos. Soldiers ran off, each with purpose and extra padding. If things were going as Banner thought they would probably need it. He was already going back to a lot of memories…. And a lot of bruises.

They hadn't made it very far before they could hear Nick Fury and his loud orders. He barked them out surrounded by scientists that feared his wrath and assistants that were staring wide-eyed and amazed at the events that were lying out before them. There was so much mystery out there, so much chaos and power. The man eyed them as they walked through the door, "Are you ladies ready to get the ball going or do you need to take a tea break and go to the powder room?"

"Is our Hammer happy fool ready to say hi?" Tony called out to the scientists, he turned to Fury, "And some tea would be lovely—earl grey if you have any. Though I think that the powder room is a little over the top, don't you?"

Banner laughed and joined his friend in the fray of things. Wondering if today was actually the day that the Avengers would start to assemble once more.

There was this itch, this beyond desirable need to do something…. Anything! Her fingers twitched, her legs kept her at a constant pacing. No matter how much she yawned her mind wasn't restful enough to actually close her eyes for more then a moment.

She attempted a sense of normalcy, something that she had been trying to connect to since she had first saw a flash of Thor—she dialed Darcy's number. Jane had never been so busy as the days when S.H.I.E.L.D had recruited her and she had to admit that she missed the college girl who was sarcastic and funny, proud of her antics and Taser abilities.

"Jane! Jeez I haven't heard from you in months! How is everything going?" Darcy exclaimed.

They chatted basics, each complaining about the others eating habits and ways of living. Darcy was still convinced that using the microwave for every meal of the day was the right way to live and she was trying to convince Jane that having 4 hours of sleep or less was not the way anyone can function, nor the amount of coffee consumptions.

"So why are you really calling me? Its 11 at night and for a college girl like me this is just a normal night…. But for someone who now has free time on her hands should be at least catching some Z's. So…." Darcy left off waiting for Jane to give an excuse. How considerate of her.

Jane pressed her fingers deep into her temple and squeezed her eyes shut, "I haven't been able to sleep. Not since I've gotten so close to finally connecting everything. If I kept working then maybe—"

"Maybe he'd already be there? I'm pretty sure that Thor wouldn't want you collapsing from exhaustion just to see him quicker. For a scientist you aren't being very smart at the moment." She paused waiting for a retort but got none, " Seriously Jane I promise that if you get some sleep you will be able to think better. Maybe it will make your work faster!"

She knew the college student was right; this girl had a very annoying habit of being right more often then naught. They went back to small talk for a while before Darcy started to yawn again with the promise of starting her second internship with Jane again when the summer started in a few months. And secretly Jane hoped that when one of her closest friends came to visit there would be another someone there to greet Darcy when she walked through the door and into the lab.

How was Jane supposed to keep her mind free? How on earth was she supposed to relax for any length of time? She hadn't truly relaxed since before the attack of New York City took place.

Book… a book that would do the trick… right?

Of course though, as cruel and kind as it was, the only book that Jane had on her was the ones about the Norse Gods…. Myths and tales of Thor and his adventures were riddled throughout the pages, as were the stories of his tragic brother and the warriors three. It was the only book she had that wasn't revolved around the work S.H.I.E.L.D had been piling on her, the papers that were strewed all over the table, the small couch Eric had dragged in, and the large cot that she bought when she would fall asleep at her work…. It had become more and more common.

She absently flipped through the pages, slowly reading out the words and the stories wondering if they were true or if they were fables told by humans just like herself. The stories soon kept her attention and she found herself curled up on the couch enwrapped in one of the stories so much that she barely noticed the time slip away from her, the thrilling story of battle, victory, of even the failures that the warriors who battled alongside him.

The memories of them were brief but hem seemed like very kind and noble people, they were true friends of Thor, Jane hoped to one day—

The window flew open; the storm from outside had increased without her knowing and had blown the window clean open. The papers, her work, scattered all over the place. With the book forgotten Jane threw herself over to the glass and struggled to get it closed. "Come on, come on..." She groaned against the weight determined to do this

Everything I have to go through, everything I've had to go through… a freaking window? She gritted her teeth, annoyed as the rain soaked through her clothes and the chill that buried itself in her skin until goose bumps rose on her flesh.

What had been task before suddenly became so easy that it slammed shut with such force she thought that it had shattered. But she saw the large strong hand fitted right by her own smaller, fragile one.

It couldn't be…

The hand pulled away before even a noise could slip through her lips. It left—she spun quickly around, wanting to see, not quiet believing her own dream and watched the figure take two small steps back.

He stood there. Thor.

There was only raindrops, loud, weight filled raindrops that slammed against the roof. It was the only sound she could hear, the rest of the world and its sound was deaf to her. It was a dream, the way he just stood there in her lab, wet with heavy warm breath. He just stayed there, didn't move toward her, say anything, all he kept was a small smile on his lips.

This was the perfect chance, the one were she could spill everything. Thank him for the letter he had made sure she got, protected his secret as best she could and has worked so many hard hours and sleepless nights so that he could come back here, to do good—be here where she could see him once more. Jane wanted to tell him that she had never stopped searching for her, she never stopped; she even wanted to apologize because for a brief fleeting moment she had thought that she should move forward and not wait for someone no matter how breathless they made her or the knowledge that there was someone out there who would listen to everything she had to say and stay enthralled. There was so much that she wanted to tell him right there, it was her chance.

"Do you want some coffee?" That's what came out of her mouth at that moment instead.

His brow furrowed just as confused as she was. But Jane wouldn't let him speak; mortified, terrified that it might actually be all in her head. She couldn't stop when he attempted to speak, she just kept going, and she just kept talking afraid of silence.

"I remember how much you liked the coffee when you were (What was the right word? She thought) here last so I brought some when I was out. Though I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got a few different flavors. I hope there ok, but of course we can always go out and grab some more. Maybe different flavors or something." She ran towards the small kitchenette, "Are you hungry? I have some things here or we can order something like pizza. Did you have pizza the last time you were here? Maybe not, its good, though it can be very addicting when you tend to get lazy. Not that your ever lazy, after all I can't image a Demigod being lazy in any sense." And somewhere as she search through cabinets for coffee that had disappeared suddenly she slipped on the papers that were blow all over the place. The mess hadn't clicked in her head. "OH! I completely forgot about these. I am sorry about the mess, the papers everywhere. The wind blew them all over the place, I completely forgot about them. Let me just clean these up and then—"

"Jane"

The words died out. She had spoken so fast that everything around her had been a blur and he said her name so softly. She heard it, over the sounds of the coffee pot beginning to spur to life and the frantic rustle of paper in her arms. Everything just stopped then all because he said her name with a kind voice.

"Your back." She said.

Thor smiled at her, "Yes I am back," gently, slowly narrowed the space between them. "I had promised I would return to you. I am truly sorry that it took me so long to return. But I am here, for earth and for you. I shall stay as long as I can."

"Deal?"

He laughed, one that reach deep inside him and made the whole world just a little less dark, "Deal."


End file.
